RH Season 3 Episode 5 The Greater Good
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: As robin and Marian wallow in their news an old friend of robins returns to nottingham with a crown to help vaiseys plan. The good mood in sherwood, is about to be shattered. ROBINxMARIAN
1. Chapter 1

**THE OUTLAWS CAMP- The next morning**

"Breakfast is ready!" Much cried as he began to hand out bowls of porridge. Marian stood and collected a bowl for Robin. She couldn't seem to wipe the smile of her face, especially when she turned to hand it to her husband only to have him lean down to kiss her.

Alan groaned, "how am I supposed to even pretend to eat now?"

"Don't be rude." Djac hissed at him and sat down in between him and Will with her own breakfast.

John pretended not to notice Robin and Marian grinning at each other, even though apart from Much they were the only people still standing in the camp.

The rest had sat down around the fire and were starting to eat.

"Master?" Much walked over to Robin and Marian with a bowl of food.

"You need to eat."

"Yes just one moment Much." Robin took the bowl from him and put it on the nearby table with Marians. He took his wife's hand and turned to face the gang who were all looking confused except for Djac.

"We have an announcement to make." Marian tried to say evenly without grinning too much.

Robin wasn't even trying to hide his smile.

"We are going to have a baby."

There was a pause of one second before Alan stood and cheered loudly, everyone else laughing and shouting their congratulations.

Porridge went pretty much everywhere as Robin hugged Alan and Marian pulled away from Johns bear hug.

"Wait what?" Much as usual was confused.

Alan rolled his eyes, "Marians got one in the oven ain't she?"

She dug him in the side, "You could have put it a little better."

"Well..." Much seemed at a loss for words he was smiling so much, "that is..."

Robin chuckled and walked over to his friend, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Much."

Much was confused as they pulled apart, "But I didn't say anything."

Marian laughed and joined them, hugging Much with her free arm as Robin wrapped his around her waist.

"We know that when you are lost for words, that you are truly happy about something."

Much processed this for a moment before grinning, "this is wonderful... it will give everyone a chance to become a little more sensitive, especially Alan...  
>"Hey!" Alan cried in mock hurt.<p>

Robin laughed and Marian smiled as she sat down beside him, him reaching behind her back to hand her the bowl of porridge that they had set by a few moments before.

"You don't want to eat that..." Alan called at her from his place a few feet away as she picked up her spoon.

"Squirrel might hurt the little 'ne..."

"Will you just shut up!" Much screamed at him, "You know I really _do not_ see you volunteering to cook anything or slave over something so much _better_ than I ever make."

Djac rolled her eyes and shook her head at their growing argument.

Robin chuckled and leant his head closer to his wife's to kiss her cheek.

"What was that for?" She smiled at him.

He grinned and placed a softer kiss on her lips.

She laughed at his sparking eyes, in truth she had never seen him so happy.

"You would do well to get that grin under control Locksley." She told him, "People will think you have lost your mind."

Robin laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Nothing can ruin my mood today!"


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"You wanted to see me my lord?" Guy entered the black knights meeting room and let the doors slam behind him.

Vaisey was stood on the other side of the large map of Britain holding a stick, which he used to move small flags, which represented deploys of men, around the board.

"How many men do you think we have at our disposal?" The Sheriff asked suddenly.

Guy folded his arms and tried not to seem annoyed at the Sheriffs cryptic question.

He almost sighed, "I don't know."

"Well I do." Vaisey began to pace and pointed to the map with the stick, "twenty thousand."

Guy watched as the man continued to pace, "Is that not enough?"

"Enough?" Vaisey spun to glare at him, "_Enough_?"

"Because of that _little leper_ in the forest you failed in killing the king!" He screamed, "That means that we are known traitors Guisborne which _means_... if King Richard returns before we are ready for him he will squash me like a bug."

"Forgive me my lord," Guy did not appreciate being shouted at, his tone rose to show his annoyance, "I do not see how it is my fault that some of the black knights decided to withdraw their men."

"You should have killed him when you had the chance!" Vaisey screamed, "And _hood_ as well!"

"Well you don't exactly seem to have managed to capture him _either_!"

"I _intend_ to!"

The two men glared at one another for a moment before Guy straightened, seeing Vaisey's glinting eyes.

"You have a scheme?"

"Oh yes." Vaisey hissed and walked around the table to Guy.

"At this very moment in time one of the king's finest jewellers in bringing me one of his very special crowns."

Guy's eyes narrowed, "A crown?"

"Yes." Vaisey breathed menacingly, "There is enough Gold in that _oversized tiara_ to fund another army... I will melt it down into coins and purchase only the very best mercenaries to have at my disposal... I will _buy_ men to fight against King Richard with his own gold; and _then_..."

The man chuckled darkly.

"_Hell_ will come to Nottingham, and I will tear apart this county until I have Robin Hoods head on a _spike_."

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The sound of movement and heavy breathing, shouting, and sticks crashing together could be heard some way through the forest. In a glade near camp beneath a large hill Marian was sat on a rock watching as Alan did as Robin and Much 'trained'.

They often used their swords when they were blunt, but with them still being sharp and the others away at Clun, they were using sticks.

Robin had shed his outer green jacket to practice in and Much had shed his jumper.

Alan was leant against a nearby tree on the opposite side of the glade to Marian, playing with a silver dish.

Much swung his stick an inch past Robins chest and Alan let out a helpful 'oooh.'

"Good." Robin said and swung his own stick to touch Much's over his friends head. Much's arm drove Robin back a couple of paces and he swung his sick once again to stop half an inch from Robins side.  
>"Much!" Robin cried in frustration.<p>

Much groaned and walked over to where Marian was, she handed him a flask of water with an encouraging smile.

"Come on!" Robin shouted after him, feeling annoyed, "You do not go easy on me because we are training."

"I am trying not to hurt you!" Much's defence was high pitched.

"You aren't going to hurt him if you never hit him are you?" Alan rolled his eyes and turned the dish he held over.

Sunlight bounced off the metal work into Marian's face.

She gasped and shielded her eyes from it for a moment.

"Alan!"

"What" He chuckled and Robin threw him a look before turning back to Much.

Both men braced and held their sticks like they wield their swords.

"Come on!" Robin said firmly.

Much made to swing his stick but stopped himself, "I can't I just can't..."

"Why not?" Robin demanded, "You used to do it all the time..."

"Not when your wife was watching..." He swallowed, "and not when Alan kept shining that _thing_ in my face will you _cut _that out!" He screamed at Alan who moved the dish so the light shone in Robins face.

"It's only a joke Much..."

"Alan." Robin said and held his stick out, "you fight him."

"What!" Much shrieked.

"Then fight me..." Robin braced himself again, "Come on!"

Much let out a resigned sigh and swung his stick again. Alan tilted the bowl and the light shone in Much's eyes.

The man shrieked and missed by a long shot, spinning a full circle and tripping over his own feet. He smacked across the rock Marian was sat on before falling on top of her.

She screamed when he wrapped his arms around her to brace himself before rolling onto the floor beside her.

"Marian!"

Robin dropped his stick and Alan threw the bowl away.

"_Blinding_."

Robin ran up the slope to his laughing wife and an embarrassed Much.

"Marian... are you alright?" Robin held his hand out to her and helped her stand up.

She laughed and smiled at him, "I am fine."

"_Robin_!"

Everyone spun as Will, Djac and John appeared at the top of the hill.

"We have just seen a carriage on the road!" Djac cried down at them, all were out of breath from running.

"It is going to Nottingham." She continued. "It carries the king's insignia, not the princes."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"It's come from London." She told them.

"Let's go!" Will said and turned to run back to the road again.

Robin picked up his bow and shirt and grabbed Marians hand.

"Come on!"


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – EAST GATE**

"I am telling you John, Much was all over her..." Alan's tall tale was a hiss in the giant's ear.

He grunted, "Quiet Alan."

"I am serious." Alan turned his head towards Will and Djac.

"Much was openly roaming his hands over her chest..."

"He was not!" Marian snapped at him quietly. She did not appreciate having Alan make comments about how she let men treat her, and Robin was annoyed about the man's story and countless renditions of 'when Much had fallen on top of Marian.'

A delightful song Alan had composed on their way into Nottingham.

Much was growing more and more flustered.

"Will you shut up?" He cried too loudly for Robins liking.

"Shush." Robin said firmly, eyes looked dead ahead on the scene before them.

"Come off it Much, you threw yourself at her, wanting a piece of the action..." Alan winked.

"Alan." Marian warned him and turned her head in the same direction as her husband's. She glanced at him and he gave her a small smile, hers growing when she felt his hand slip slightly into hers to give it a squeeze.

Much was mumbling incoherently and Alan was trying not to laugh.

The outlaws were huddled in an alcove close to the east gate, where they had entered with Christophe to rescue his daughter only a few weeks before. It was tight in the small space, but Marian felt sure that Robin had her pressed close to him for a different reason.  
>They watched as the carriage pulled up close to the gate and saw Vaisey and Guisborne appear a moment later.<br>"I am not being funny..." Alan hissed, "but surely if it's the king he wouldn't be made to use the tradesman's entrance?"  
>"It's not the king." Robin said firmly.<br>The door to the carriage swung open and sure enough, a short bald man with a slight limp stepped out.  
>"You are right it's not..." Alan whispered as they stared at the man.<br>A servant stepped out of the carriage holding a cushion with a glittering golden crown atop it.  
>Vaisey clapped his hands together and approached the man.<br>"Thomas, it is always a pleasure..."  
>"Thomas!" Much shrieked quietly, "Master... <em>Thomas<em>..."  
>"I know much." Robin too had recognised the man, by his limp and posture if nothing else. Robins hand fell from Marians to put his hand on her hip.<p>

She was unsure why he did it, but she wasn't going to push him away.  
>Djac leant closer to Marian, "who is Thomas?"<br>"He is the king's jeweller, keeper of the crown jewels." Marian whispered.

Djac blinked, "A man is paid to guard jewels... he looks after them?"

Will nodded and smiled at her, "Is it any different from looking after pigeons..."

"Well Yeh!" Alan cried, "Jewellery has _got_ to be much easier to look after... they don't need cleaning out for a start..."

"Hush." Robin hissed at them over his shoulder, his attention going back to the men before him.  
>"He is the finest jeweller in all of England." Much said to everyone quietly, nodding his head quickly as he did so.<br>Robin glanced down at Marian, "he designed your ring."  
>Marian's eyes snapped down to look at the purple and diamond ring she wore.<br>"What?"  
>"I remember that Robin!" Much hissed, "When we went away for the king's birthday and you asked Thomas to make it for you..."<br>Alan let out a low whistle, "made by the king's jeweller, I am right in thinking that them there stones are the genuine article then, hey Robin?"  
>"Shush." Robin peered to watch as the crown was shut in a box and handed to a few Guards, who Vaisey gestured to lead them into the castle.<br>"What could the sheriff want with a crown from London?" Marian whispered in Robin's ear.

"He's probably going to make himself king..." Alan was only half joking.

"Or Prince John?" Will offered.

Robin shook his head, "No. Monarchs have always been crowned in London... and Vaisey wouldn't try and double cross prince John, even he isn't that low..."

"So what _is_ he doing?" John hissed.  
>Again Robin shook his head, eyes locked on Guisborne's figure as the man stopped in the doorway, looked around before shutting it behind him.<br>"I don't know... But we are going to have to find out." he turned to the gang, "John, Alan and Much, you come with me, we will go into the castle and see if we can find out what is going on."  
>He looked to the remaining people, "you three stay here and wait for us... We won't be long."<p>

"And do what?" Marian raised her eyebrows, she knew that this was coming, she had known she would be sidelined, what she didn't understand was why Will and Djac had to stay and baby sit her.

"Hand out to the people." Robin but a large bag of money in her hands and turned to Will and Djac, doing the same to them.

She looked up from it to Robin, "Alright."

Alan grinned as he watched Robin bend his neck to kiss his wife.

He put his hands on his hips and sang.

"Much's hands were a _gropin'_ and the thought of _eloping_ it filled her with joy, 'you see sir I am married', Marian told him with _glee_," and tiz a shame coz you see you is nicer than _he'_..."

"Alan _Shut up_!" Robin pulled away from Marian to glare at him, she too gave him a withering look.

Alan chuckled, only a couple of lines of his song and Robin was mad.

Much was turning a different colour. The poor man radiated flustered from every part of his body. In an angry gesture at Alan he pulled his cap down harder over his head and folded his arms.

Alan only laughed harder.

"Focus alright lads." Robin sighed and kissed Marian quickly before turning and leading John, Alan and Much away.

"The south gate lets go."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Where are we even going?"

Alan hissed as he and the others crept around the castle corridors.

"We are looking for Vaisey and Thomas..." Robin told him over his shoulder.

"Now you have delivered the crown to me I expect you will want paying."

"Found them." Alan hissed when he heard The Sheriffs voice approaching.

"Quick." Robin shoved open the door to a large cupboard, "In here."

He waited while his men dove in before getting in. He closed the door, leaving it open a crack so he could watch as Vaisey and Thomas walked around the corner.

Robin couldn't understand it. He had no idea why Thomas was in league with the Sheriff.

He had known Thomas his whole life, and spent many an hour with him as a boy, when he had accompanied his father or Marians father to London for court.

"Thank you for bringing this to me."

Robin watched as Vaisey gestured to the crown which a guard was carrying on a cushion past him, accompanied by some others.

"I trust you had no trouble on your journey?"

Thomas shook his head, "we avoided the forest as you said my lord."

"Good." Vaisey sneered, "we wouldn't want all that lovely gold falling into outlaws hands."

There was a stony silence between the men for a moment and Guisborne walked over.

"Ah Guisborne!" Vaisey said, not even pretending to be pleased to see him, "Take our friend Thomas here to his rooms."

"Actually my lord I think I may visit the tavern, enjoy myself after a long days ride..."

Alan grinned in the darkness at Thomas's words, "smart man..."

Vaisey's eyes glinted, "very well."

"Do not stay out to late, you shall want to wide and fully awake to witness tomorrows bounty."

Vaisey turned to walk away but Thomas called after him.

"My lord Sheriff is this wise... should the king find out..."

"And why would he find out?" The Sheriff spun to sneer at Thomas.

"You are as much involved as I am old man so do not think that you are innocent." Vaisey hissed and stepped closer to Thomas.

Robin's ears pricked up.

"There is a barn just outside of Nettlestone. An old friend of mine is going to melt down that crown and hand me the gold coins that it makes."

"If anyone finds out about this I will hang you," Vaisey sneered, "For treason... plotting against the prince no less."

Thomas nodded after a moment, "Indeed Sir."

Vaisey grinned, "Have a nice day."

With that he turned around and walked with Guisborne out of sight. Thomas too turned and walked the other way.

Robin and his men quickly left the cupboard and looked around.

Alan spoke first, "So the sheriff is going to melt down the crown to make coins..."

"Which is he is going to use to buy more men to fight against the king." Much cried but was hushed by John.

"Clever." John said angrily.

"I don't understand it." Robin was confused, "Why would Thomas want to help Vaisey?"

Alan thought for a minute.

"I ain't being funny but why don't we just ask him?"

Robin looked at him, "You are right."

"We need to find him, come on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN**

"Thank you Lady Marian."

Marian smiled at the young woman she had handed the money to. The young girl walked away leaving Marian alone in the shadow of an alley across from the Trip Inn.

She looked down at her hands as sunlight caught her eye as it danced off the face of her wedding ring.

She felt bad for even thinking it, but she wondered how much money she could make from selling it, how many people that amount of money could feed for a month.

But she knew that it would be wrong to do it. While it may help a lot of people, it would surely hurt Robin's feelings.

She would never do it, she and Robin had given so much, everyone in the gang had, she did not think that it was wrong to have some kind of personal treasure for herself.

Besides, Djac wore her wedding ring with pride, an intricate Saracen design that Bassam had given to Will when he had asked the man for her hand in marriage.

It had been so sweet. Marian smiled at the memory of the two people being joined aboard the ship that carried them home, at sunset, between their two homelands.

"What are you thinking about?"

Djac's voice startled Marian and she looked up to see her stood beside her.

Marian smiled at her best friend, a woman she felt closer to than she had any other woman.

Robin had Much, she had Djac.

"I was thinking about your wedding actually."

Djac could not help but look surprised, "really?"

Marian nodded and watched as Djac looked at Will across the courtyard lovingly.

"How is it that you two never argue?" Marian started to ask, "And me and Robin sound like an old married couple already?"

Djac laughed, "I do not pretend that that day will not come for me and Will... perhaps it is because you and Robin have been unofficially Married for many years."

Marian smiled, "Perhaps."

Out of the corner of her eye Marian saw moment and watched as Thomas cross the yard towards the inn. She and Djac stared as he went inside.

"Whatever Robins faults..." Djac said, "Be thankful you did not marry a man like that."

"What would he be doing in the tavern?"

"Marian!"

Her eyes snapped up as Robin and the others walked over to them. Will joined them as well, as they all crowded in the alleyway.

"Did you find out what is going on?" Djac asked.

Robin nodded, "The Sheriff is planning to melt down the crown to make coins to finance weapons in his revival of the black knights against the king."

"Well then we must stop them." Marian was firm.

Robin nodded, "we will."

"What is the plan?" Will asked.

"Robin is going to _talk_ to Thomas." Alan supplied.

Marian raised an eyebrow, unsure whether there was an underlying note to that statement.

"_Talk_ to him?" She scoffed, "and there I was thinking you were going to suggest something _ridiculous_ like digging into the tavern with _spoons_."

Robin chose to ignore her sarcastic comment that Alan sniggered at.

"I knew him as a boy." He told her and everyone else, "I cannot believe that he would betray the king like this... I need to find out what is going on."

Marian nodded and Robin licked his lower lip in thought as he scanned the crowds of Nottingham.

"But first we need to find him..."

Marian blinked, "He is in the tavern."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"We saw him go inside." Djac said calmly to robin.

Robin nodded, "Right."

"Let's go."

**THE TRIP INN**

Thomas walked around the tavern, stumbling to sit at a table that was empty except for one man who was sat on the bench with his hood up.

In his youth Thomas had trained hard to be a soldier, a warrior, a _hero..._ but an injury soon after his wife died in childbirth at the age of twenty three made Thomas give up on that dream.

It was around the same time that he had turned to the indulgences of Mead, and that lasting sense of happiness that being drunk brought with it.

"I hope you do not mind this intrusion." The man at the table lifted his hood down and his bright eyes twinkled.

Thomas's drink nearly went everywhere.

Part of his brain sobered instantly.

"Robin of Locksley as I live and breathe..."

Robin did not smile.

"We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**THE TRIPP INN**

Robin sat on the bench by the wall, Thomas at the head of the table. Unbeknownst to the man in black Robin had not even touched his mead, meaning as the man got slowly more intoxicated and merry, Robin was growing more serious.

"Thomas." Robin knew that time was of the essence.

"I have known you since I was a boy, you are loyal to king Richard you cannot be happy about what Vaisey is going to do..."

"Robin..." Thomas laughed, not really understanding the seriousness of Robin's tone, "what can I do about it? Times are changing my friend."

"Not for the better." Robin tried not to snap and draw attention to the other men in the tavern.

"But changing they are." Thomas drained the rest of his cup.

"This is treason Thomas." Robin leant closer to him, "Going along with treason makes you a traitor."

Thomas almost shrugged, "Better that than a dead jewel guard."

"Thomas..." Robin said firmly, "If you tell me where the Sheriff has hidden the crown I can steal it from him... he is going to use the money to finance weapons against Richard..."

"Robin." Thomas sighed as if disappointed, "the crown is surrounded by outlaws... yet it is where outlaws fear to tread..."

He broke into free laughter and once again tried to flag down the landlord.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he watched the man attempt to pour himself for mead, only to find the jug empty.

"Service!" He slurred his shout and Robin raised an eyebrow at Alan, who was posing as the land lord. At least, that is who Thomas thought he was.

"Oh Robin..." Thomas sighed, "You are not going to cause any problems are you, over this little plan the Sheriff has got..."

"Thomas..."

"Mead for the _handsome man_ in _black_?"

A jug was set in the middle of the table.

Robin's eyes snapped up when his ears heard the words of someone who was posing the work at the tavern, but that someone was most definitely _not_ Alan.

Marian stood before him on the other side of the table.

She had her hair sweeping down over one shoulder, leaving the over and her neck bare for all to see.

The tavern girl's dress she wore did nothing to hide the curves of her body, and the blue skirt and bodice were of stark contrast to the thin white shirt part of the dress.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Marian bent forwards slightly as she picked up the jug to pour Thomas a drink.

Robin couldn't help but notice the amns eyes traveled down her neck and examine the lower _covered_ half of her otherwise bare chest.

She was slurring her words so she appeared tipsy like the other tavern girls.

Robin had to grip the edge of the table to stop him from standing up.

Alan gave him a warning look form behind Thomas's back to show that this was part of the plan.

Robin himself could not remember thinking this up, he knew who to blame for this improvised sketch.

Robin glared at his wife, "I thought I told you to wait outside."

Thomas instantly thought that the tavern girl who was currently stroking his neck had been following Robin around, that he had not wanted her to listen to their conversation.

"We are talking in here..."

Robin's firm words were being drowned out by Marians loud giggling as she walked around Thomas to stand on his side closest to Robin.

"I am sorry about this..." Robins pathetic appeal for help from Thomas was just that, _pathetic._

It went more or less unheard by the man who was clutching Marians arm now.

"No no... please... _please_..." He was practically drooling over her as he pulled her closer to him, "join us... Innkeeper!"

"Sir?" Alan appeared almost instantly, playing his part well as he re-filled Thomas cup and shot slightly apologetic eyes at a glaring Robin, who was now having to witness his wife be openly clutched and showered with compliments... by someone who wasn't him!

"More mead..." Thomas snapped at Alan, his eyes on Marian.

"_You_ will make me tipsy..." She tapped his nose and even found it in her to laugh as he smacked her behind.

Robin stood up slightly but she stomped on his foot.

He cringed and Thomas laughed, "One at a time Locksley... one at a time..."

Alan bent forwards and started work on cutting the keys from Thomas's belt.

He needn't have worried about Thomas turning around; the man could only focus on one part of Marian at a time.

"Marian this is private." Robin snapped, "I told you to wait outside..."

Marian swayed and 'tripped', falling to sit beside Robin on the bench, spilling the contents of her jug over his trousers in the process.

Her laughter was genuine this time at Robins angry expression.

Alan pulled the keys from Thomas belt as the man roared with laughter.

"Oh... you are all wet Locksley."

"I will clean this up." Robin snapped and stood as Alan took a couple of steps away.

"And I want to see you _gone_." He said firmly to Marian who smirked at him before giggling and drinking from her cup. She wasn't actually drinking any of it, Robin knew that, but he was still angry about it.

She turned her attention back to Thomas, so he could not see Robin walk to Alan and take the keys from him.

Alan made to walk away but Robin caught his arm, gesturing to Marian.

"Do _not_; let her out of your sight." He said firmly and Alan nodded.

Robin threw one last angry glance back at his wife and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE  
><strong>"I can see why you didn't bring Much." Will hissed at Robin as the two of them crept down the stairs further into the castle. Robin chuckled quietly as they pressed into a wall and waited for a patrol of guards to pass them by.

"He would have wanted to turn back by now." Will finished.

Robin narrowed his eyes as he thought.

"If you were Vaisey, where would you hide the crown?"

Will shook his head, "No idea, you know him better than I do."

Robins voice was quietly sarcastic, "Thanks... what was it Thomas said?"

The archer thought for a moment before he spoke again.

"'_surrounded by outlaws, but where outlaws fear to tread..._'"

Robin and Will stared at one another before they both spoke in unison before they took off at a sprint in the right direction.

"The _dungeons_!"

**THE TRIP INN**

Marian and Thomas both laughed as he slammed his empty cup back on the table.

She giggled and lent forwards, "another..."

"No... No I should be going... the crown..." Thomas stood and looked around, his eyes narrowing as he remembered something.

"Where is Robin?"

"Wait." Marian jumped up and grabbed his arm, turning back to her slurring wench voice almost immediately.

"I will only let you go if _you_ beat _me_ at arm wrestling."

Thomas's loud laughter signalled he had forgotten her husband's disappearance for the time being.

"Oh come on..." Marian swayed slightly and ran her hand down his arm, "you do not think you could beat someone my size... what about those muscles."

She sat down and put her elbow on the table, hand upright.

He chuckled at the challenge and sat back down, taking her and firmly in his own.

Marian giggled as he pushed against hers, and used both her hands to try and distract him as long as she could. She needed to keep the wrestle going.

Suddenly Thomas stumbled from his chair and fell forwards, landing on top of her on the bench.

Although Marian was momentarily shocked she continued her charade and giggled loudly.

Alan's head snapped around and saw the scene.

"Oi!"

He rushed forwards to grab Thomas shoulders and wrench him away, "a party maybe sir but enough is enough!"

"What?" Thomas stumbled to stand upright as Marian too stood, glaring at Alan.

"Alan!" she shouted.

"Well a plan is a plan Marian it has gone too far," Alan cried, "what do you think Robin is going to say after seeing you draped all over this nut."

"A plan?" Thomas eyes narrowed and he seemed to sober.

He clutched at his empty belt frantically, "Where are my keys..." He froze and spun to face Marian.

"_Lady_ Marian?" He looked her up and down before turning back to Alan.

"Where is Robin?"

Marian seized the jug behind her and smashed it over the back of his head.

Thomas swayed and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Let's go!" She snapped and pushed past Alan out of the inn.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – THE DUNGEONS**

"Robin!"

The two were searching through the dungeons, trying not to wake up the jailor whom Robin had rendered unconscious soon after arriving down there. The prisoners were growing loud, calling out for him to rescue them.

Robin knew that they did not have much time, before the Sheriff or more guards came down, or before the jailor woke up.

"_Robin_!"

Robin spun at the sound of Will hissing his name again. He saw the man stood at the other end of the dungeons, leant against a cell.

"Well?" Robin rushed over to him.

Will grinned and pointed to the cell to Robins right, and the outlaws eyes opened wider.

At the end of the cell, on a raised table, reflecting bright light of the sunlight coming in through the ceiling grate... was a wooden box.

"That has to be it." Robin said just as a loud shout came from overhead.

"ROBIN HOOD IS IN THE DUNGEONS, GET HIM!"

"Let's go..." Robin made to dive into the cell but Will caught his arm.

"It's not even guarded... there has to be some trap."

Robin processed this for a moment, "Hang on."

He grabbed a lump of bread off of the jailors table and hurled it onto the stones before the box.

An arrow shot from the wall and embedded itself on the hunk of bread.

"Right..." Will sighed and Robin rolled his eyes before they focused on something.

"Wait!"

Robin lent past will to grab a piece of rope that was hanging around the torch bracket.

Footsteps were growing loud overhead.

"Hurry Robin!" Will was frantic.

Robin slid the end of the rope over an arrow and drew his bow, shooting it across the length of the cell.

The arrow stuck the side of the box and Robin tossed his bow away. He grabbed the rope and pulled sharply, causing the box to tip from the table.

The lid fell open as it hit the floor, and its weight caused several arrows to fly from the walls.

The crown rolled towards them, and Robin put his foot out to stop it.

"OUTLAWS!"

Robin and Will dove into the cell beside them, crouching behind the large group of peasants in there.

They remained silent, watching as the guards rushed past, all shouting things to get the sheriff, even they, in their helmets, could see that the crown was gone.

The guards filtered further into the dungeons out of sight.

Robin grinned and pushed the cell door open, "let's go."

Accompanied by all the village men, Robin and Will ran through the castle courtyard just as Vaisey appeared at the top of the stairs.

"HOOD!"

Robin turned and bowed theatrically, putting the crown on top of his head before running away out into the town, Will laughing along with him.

Thomas appeared then, gasping for breath after his slow limping run from the inn.

"Where have you been?" Vaisey screamed at him.

Thomas spluttered and Vaisey snapped.

"You find me that crown, and you do it now..."

The Sheriff looked around just as Guisborne, who had been chasing Robin through town, skidded to a stop in the courtyard with his guards.

"He got away."

Vaisey practically bit his own lip off when he crashed his teeth together angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE CAMP – SHERWOOD FOREST  
><strong>Marian was pacing about the camp, back in her outlaw clothes tying her hair back up.

Alan was stood a little way away with his hands on his hips, the others simply watched as he sighed.  
>"Marian..."<p>

"If Robin and Will get caught I am blaming you." She snapped, "_And_ him for thinking up the _stupid_ plan in the first place."

"I was looking out for you, he _told_ me to." Alan cried, "Look your husband is one scary bloke when you get put in danger, believe me I know."

"I was fine." She shouted, "I _am_ fine..."

"Yeh and what about the baby?" Alan yelled and Marian scoffed.

"I thought you were in danger..."

"I had _everything_ under control." Marian snapped at him.  
>"Alan." Djac warned sharply, knowing that he was about to shout at and possibly upset Marian further.<p>

She had not trained working on women let alone those who were with child but she knew that too much stress was bad. She was worried about her husband as well, but she trusted them to get out safely. They had been gone only one hour, she wouldn't let herself panic yet.

"They are back." John said from his place as look out.

The sense of relief was heavy for a moment as everyone spun to see Robin and Will running towards them.

Marian watched as her husband held up a bag with a distinct circular shape in it.

"We got the crown."

Loud cheers went up from the gang and she herself clapped. Robin threw her a look that registered somewhere between anger and surprise as he turned to the gang.

"I need to take the crown to Hull; the king still has supporters there... Sir Richard of Lee..." He said, "I will leave first thing in the morning."

"The morning?" Much gasped.

"_Hull_." Marian stared at him.

Will spoke next, "They know the crown has gone, no one can go anywhere yet."

John nodded once, "Fine."

Robin set the bag with the crown in it on a table and pulled his quiver from his back.

Marian walked up to stand beside him, "Hull?"

"I won't be gone long." He said flatly.

She sighed, not really understanding why he was suddenly so angry when she herself was not.

Usually their emotions heightened in sync... mainly because they were usually mad _at_ one another.

"Robin..." She reached to touch his shoulder and he stiffened at her touch.

His hands tightened around the table that he had braced himself over.

"I know you are angry." She said firmly, not wanting any of the others to hear, "but I was fine, no one got hurt, and it went _well_."  
>He said nothing for a moment.<p>

"Do you _honestly_ have _any_ idea, how much _danger_ you were in today?"  
>She stared at him as he turned to face her.<p>

Her anger rose sharply.  
>"How much <em>danger<em> I was in?" She repeated.  
>"Did I not just say that?" He snapped.<br>"If anyone was in danger it was you!" Her voice rose, "And not just today, every other day when you are prancing about with your bow showing off!"  
>"When I am '<em>showing off<em>?'"  
>"Did I not just say that?" She smirked, mimicking his earlier words.<br>"Marian." He said firmly, taking in a short breath, "things are different now, you cannot behave like one the lads..."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Why" He demanded, "because of the baby that's why!"  
>"Do <em>not<em> treat me as though I am the may queen." She snapped, "You have known about this baby _one_ day and already you are starting to put me under house arrest?" She laughed in short disbelief, "and it is not as though you have _ever_ treated me like _one of the lads._"

"What does _that_ mean?" He demanded.

She opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off.  
>"I value your life far too highly to allow you to get yourself hurt." He stated loudly.<br>"I can look after myself." She snapped.  
>"You don't have to!" He shouted, "I am your husband!"<br>"Do _not_ raise your voice at me."  
>"Marian." He snapped and put his head in his hands briefly, "Do you honestly think, that in your condition, running around the forest and fighting guards is the best thing to do?"<br>She understood his words, and a tiny amount of her angry emotion crumbled, but the rest of her was not happy at his words.  
>"It is not a condition, and I sincerely hope that you are not going to treat it like one for the remainder of it!"<br>"I intend to keep you safe until the day I die!" Robin yelled, "and until you learn to appreciate that and I can trust you not to put yourself and _our_ baby in danger, you can _stay_ here at the camp."  
>"What!" Marian was even more angry about it now than she had been the first time he had ever said it to her, when Carter had been there.<br>"I mean it Marian." he snapped, "You are staying here at the camp."  
>He made to walk past her out of camp to calm down but she spoke.<br>"no." her words were firm and clear.  
>All the outlaws stopped breathing as Robin stopped walking, his entire body tensing as he turned slowly.<br>He glared at her.  
>"I do not need your permission to leave the camp." she stated, "I am not a man in one of your forces you can command, I am not your servant, <em>none<em> of us are...I am your _wife_"  
>Robin walked closer to her, so he was almost towering over her.<p>

"And I am our husband, and I am _telling _you to stay here where it is safe."

She kept his gaze, but never in her memory had he been this angry with her before.

"And I am your wife and _I_ am telling _you_ that I wont be sidelined unnecessarily."

Robin glared profoundly at her. He was incensed, not understanding why she would put herself and their baby in danger when she didn't have to.

Leaving her at camp or away from the action meant she was safe, and that was Robins most important job besides Robin Hood, it was the part of their wedding vows he took most seriously.

The rest of the gag, even Allan, could see that this was not the usual lovers 'tiff' they witnessed from the couple.

Robin and Marian were both _furious_ with one another.  
>"When I return from hull you and I need to sort a few things out." he said lowly, his tone leaving no room for argument with most people, although she still managed to counter him.<br>She kept his gaze, "and until then?"

It was one of the many things he loved about her.

His eyes flitted down to her swollen stomach, which was barely visibly pushing against the hem of her shirt.

It reminded him of another thing he loved about her.

His firm assurance came from within, that he was right in his argument.

She needed to stay at camp.  
>He lifted his eyes to stare at her for a moment.<p>

Marinas insides twisted angrily, he spoke to her as though she were a child.  
>"Until then," His eyes were hard, "you stay here until I see that it is <em>fit<em> for you to leave."  
>Robin and Marian glared balefully at one another, just a few inches apart.<br>"Fine" Marian said quietly, her voice firm, but her eyes betrayed a small amount of hurt and upset that Robin alone was able to detect.  
>He stepped around Marian and picked up his bow before announcing he was going to catch dinner.<p>

Much managed to ramble something about Rabbit and Alan chipped in about squirrel, while the rest of the gang went about their own business.

John and Djac glanced worriedly at Robin and Marian, who were still glaring at one another.

Robin stared at his wife, who always came with him. But she made a show of folding her arms and not leaving camp.  
>She made a show of showing him that their fight was not over or forgotten.<p>

"My _Lord_." She stressed and tipped her head in a submissive and sarcastic gesture at him, showing she was doing his will and staying where she was.  
>Robin sighed and walked down the hill away from camp.<p>

Marian sighed angrily and her eyes flitted to the open bag on the table, and the gold curve she could see sticking out of it.  
>Marian's eyes locked on the crown in thought for a moment before she looked back up at her husband's. <p>

**THE OUTLAWS CAMP LATER THAT EVENING**

For once, Marian was wide awake when Robin wasn't.

She was lying on her side facing away from him.

She was not sleeping in his embrace as she normally did; both of them had gone to bed angry, their anger and argument had meant that both of them doubted they would sleep.

But Robin had eventually fallen into a fitful sleep, after they had lain awake for hours with a massive rift between them.

Marian had waited for him to fall asleep.

She looked over her shoulder at his sleeping face before she pushed herself out of their bunk and crept out into the main camp.

Having picked up her cloak and put the crown in another bag Marian set about attaching it to one of the horses near the camp that they kept.

Marian stroked its neck softly, remembering how Robin had 'bought' it for her, it looked so much like her old horse. The one that her father had bought her, the one that had perished in the fire Guy had started.

She was thoughtful for a moment.

It would seem ridiculous to Robin, what she was about to do.

She knew that he would be angry, _very_ angry.

He could be possibly more angry than she had ever seen him.

Certainly today, was one of the most furious arguments they had ever had.

But then she also knew that there was no way he would let her do much of anything as she grew to be more with child.

Their argument today had proven that.

He wouldn't give her many other chances to get involved in his future plans whilst she carried his baby.

"What are you doing?" John walked up behind Marian and made her jump slightly. She looked at him over her shoulder but continued to saddle her horse.  
>"Someone needs to take the crown to Hull."<br>"_No_ Marian... Robin..."  
>"Wants to protect me I know." she was firm, "but Robin needs to stay here where he can look after our people."<br>"You have seen what happens to people who the sheriff captures." John stared at her.  
>"It is because I have seen that that I am doing this." she said firmly.<br>John sighed, knowing that Robin was not going to like this one bit, but smiled sadly at Marian's brave words.  
>She smiled and stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek.<br>"Tell Robin that I will be back soon, and that I love him..." she swallowed, "tell him not to worry."  
>John nodded, "I will."<br>He watched her as she mounted her horse.  
>Again John nodded, and watched as she turned the horse to ride off towards Hull. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Why is _nothing_ ever simple?" Vaisey screamed as he paced around the large table in the great hall.

Guy was watching his every move, his face a stony glare.

"If Hood has the crown it means he can get word to the king about what we were going to do with it!" Vaisey continued to shout, "I will be even more of a traitor than I already am."

"Prince John will think you have failed him..." Guy sneered.

"Do you think that this is funny?" Vaisey screamed and hurled one of cups on the table at Guy, "If the prince thinks _I_ have failed him Guisborne then he will surely think you have to!"

"Our failed mission in the holy land has meant that the line we walk is even thinner... I AM THE SHERIFF OF NOTTINGHAM!"

At that moment the doors to the great hall swung open and Thomas walked in.

"Well?" Vaisey snapped.

Thomas looked tired, it was the middle of the night, did Vaisey never sleep?

"We couldn't find him." Thomas said and Vaisey's face grew furious.

"But the crown is coated in a special scent, with your permission my lord, I will leave immediately and hunt it with dogs and a few men."

Vaisey sneered at him, eyes burning angrily.

"Just _get_ me _that_ crown."

**THE CAMP – SHERWOOD FOREST  
><strong>It was clear that Robin was not happy.

Mad, angry, _furious…_ were all much better words to use than _happy_.

He was pacing up and down the camp angrily with his hands on his hips. He was managing to cover the entire length of the room in two or three strides, eyes locked on something dead in front of him.  
>"What is going on?" Will asked as he and Alan entered the camp from checking the traps.<p>

When they had left no one had risen, but now it was clear that something was wrong.

_Very _wrong.  
>Djac looked up at him with a sad smile from her place by the table.<br>"It is Marian." Robin was dangerously close to shouting, "she has taken it upon herself to take the crown to Hull."  
>Alan raised an eyebrow, "and?"<br>"_And_?" Robin shouted as he spun to face the man, "she _shouldn't_ be riding, she _shouldn't_ be on her own and she certainly _shouldn't_ be racing towards _Hull_!"  
>"Well..." Alan held his hands up defensively, "it wasn't like you were letting her do much around her anyway..."<br>"She knows what she is doing." John said firmly as Robin started to pace again.  
>"You taught her well..."<br>Robin sighed angrily and covered his face with his hands, trying to take calming breaths.  
>John leant closer to him, braced on the table, and spoke quietly.<br>"She will be alright."

Robin looked at John with no expression on his face.

His eyes displayed clear doubt.

**HULL – RICHARD OF LEE'S HOUSE**

"Sir Richard?"

Marian pushed open the door to his house to see it empty. She held the crown in the bag tight in her hand, her cloak swaying behind her as she walked slowly through the house.

"Hello?"

She peered to her right and saw a door slightly open.

Marian turned and pushed the door open, only to gasp at what she saw on the other side.

Sir Richard, and who she presumed to be his wife, were tied back to back in two chairs, their servants cowering around them.

She took a step forwards to try and help, "Sir?"

"Do not _move_."

The low voice behind her made her blood chill, and she froze instantly.

"Turn around…"

She heard the snap of teeth behind her and spun to see Thomas, holding a hunting dog on a chain, with a few armed guards.

"Ah if it isn't the tavern girl?" He sneered, "What are you doing here?"

Marian said nothing, just continued to hold his gaze, her stomach rolling uneasily.

She was unsure whether it was fear, or whether she was actually going to be ill… the baby…

Robin had been right.

Not that she would ever admit it…

What had she got to prove anyway by coming here?

Aside from doing it out of anger at Robin, she was unsure what she had hoped to achieve, apart from angering him for shouting at her so.

"Give me the bag." Thomas handed the chain the dog was on to a guard.

Marian swallowed and took a step forwards.

"No, just throw it." Thomas said flatly.

She threw it with a stiff movement and it clattered to the floor before him.

The dog barked loudly and growled, pulling hard on the chain towards the canvas bag.

"Incase you are wondering, the crown is covered in a special scent that dogs have been trained to follow." Thomas told her, "We followed you from Nottingham."

Marian said nothing and did not move as he nodded at her.

"Bring her."

So Robin had been right, this had all been a mistake, maybe she was better off at camp.

_No_.

She would not be put under house arrest by him; she would not have her role within the gang usurped because she was with child.

Whether she had done this for the right reason or not…

He hadn't even given her a dog tag yet...

Of course there were bigger and more important things going on, but still...

Marian felt she should have to ask for one, that he should have already given her one.

The guards walked closer.

Marian only started to struggle when the guards grabbed her arms and put her hands in shackles.

"Let go of me..."

"oh save your breath." Thomas snapped and his eyes narrowed at Marians hands.

"Wait."

Marian froze as he walked over to her. He took her left hand firmly in his and she hissed in pain.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded as he looked at her ring.

She glared at him, "Robin Hood gave it to me. I am his wife."

His hand snapped to grab her face and forced her to look at him.

"Who are you?" He demanded, "What is your name?"

She scoffed and said nothing.

"_Tell_ _me_!" Thomas shouted and took her chin in his palm, pushing her head backwards.

The heel of it pressed on her neck and throbbed painfully.

"Marian." Her voice cracked slightly from the force of the mans hand on her throat.

His eyes narrowed, "So I didn't imagine it... in the tavern... you are _Lady_ Marian?"

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of nodding; she knew he knew that he was right.

"Or you _were_." He stressed and her eyes sparked angrily.

"I imagine that Vaisey will want to see you." He said, "Put her in the carriage."

The guards started to drag her forwards.

"Robin said that you loved our king, why would you work with the sheriff..." She shouted over her shoulder at Thomas.

"Because times have changed!" He yelled, "I have nothing except guarding the king's _rocks_... with help from the Sheriff, Prince John and the black knights I could be so much more."

"You'd still be a traitor." She hissed as she continued to struggle.

He narrowed his eyes, "how naive you are."

"Take her to Nottingham!"

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE – A FEW HOURS LATER**

Robin was clearly simmering as he handed out money to the peasants dotted around. Much was at his side, in Marians normal spot when they did drop offs.

"She will be alright... you know she will..."

Robin was trying to drown out Much's constant words of what he thought were comfort. Actually all they were doing was making Robin more and more stressed.

A carriage started to roll through Nottingham, and the gang moved out of the way to watch it move unchallenged into the courtyard, and Vaisey appear with Guy at the top of the stairs.

The gang slowly crept as close as they could without being seen to watch as the king's insignia became visible across the side of the carriage.

"Oh no." Much gasped as Robin's eyes widened.

Vaisey clapped his hands as Thomas bowed after exiting the carriage, handing over the glittering gold crown.

Robin felt his heart stop beating.

Thomas turned and yanked a woman with brown hair from the carriage, hurling her at the feet of Guy and the Sheriff.

"Marian!"

Vaisey's eyes snapped up as Robin drew his bow.

"_LOWER THE PORTCULLIS_!"


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Will grabbed Robins arm and dragged him backwards out of the way of the falling portcullis.

Several guards on the same side of the huge metal gate as the sheriff and Guisborne drew their swords.

Vaisey chuckled loudly at Robin's furious expression.

"Very good..." He grabbed Marians arm and dragged her forwards with him so they stopped walking and stood a few feet from the portcullis.

"Very good." The Sheriff finished and chuckled.

"Let her go." Robin hissed angrily still holding his bow and arrow.

"Err _no_..." Vaisey smirked, "I have everything I want right here, and now Guisborne does, don't you Gizzy?"

Guy walked to stand beside Vaisey as with one swift jerk of his arm he shoved Marian at Guy. She stumbled, not being able to brace herself as she smacked into Guys chest, the shackles stopped her from doing it.

"Get off of me." She snapped and struggled in his grip.

Guy spun her to hold her back against his chest, pressing his lips to her neck. She gasped loudly.

"You..." Robin let his arrow fly, and it embedded itself in Guisborne's shoulder.

He groaned and gave a shout of pain.

Marian stamped on his foot hard and wrenched her body from his grip.

Robins eyes met hers, "The south gate, _go_!"

She nodded and took off at a sprint, faster than any guard would have hope of catching her.

"LIFT THE PORTCULLIS!" Guy screamed.

"Get them!" Vaisey shouted.

The portcullis started to lift and the outlaws all drew their weapons.

The fight was brutal and intense. Robin dove for Guisborne as his men around them started to defeat their opponents.

He grabbed the arrow in the mans body and wrenched it from his shoulder.

Guy screamed in pain as Robin knocked him out cold on the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thomas and Vaisey running towards the castle.

He chuckled darkly and shoved his attacking guard away from him and raced after them.

The Sheriff and Thomas rounded the corner towards a castle door when Robin stood in front of them.

He held his sword at Vaisey's chest.

"Give me the crown Thomas."

The Sheriff sneered at Robin, "You won't do it."

"Won't I?" Robin's eyes were dangerous.

"No." Vaisey grinned darkly, "Not if it means that Nottingham gets raised to the ground and everyone in it _slaughtered._"

Robin said nothing, his eyes locked on Vaisey, sword still at the man's chest.

"You wouldn't want it on your conscience..." Vaisey continued, "and especially not when your precious little wife would lose her life, you'd do anything for her wouldn't you, as if I _didn't_ know... your whore..."

"Don't..." Robin pressed the sword harder to the man's chest dangerously, "do not even put her name in your _mouth_..."

"Slut of Sherwood..." Vaisey raised an eyebrow.

Robin lowered his sword quickly and in the same motion grabbed the front of Vaisey's tunic.

"You stay away from her." He hissed.

Vaisey chuckled, "temper temper..."

"You can kill me a thousand times, but you will never touch her."

"Well..."

Robin did not wait for the Sheriff to finish. He slammed the hilt of his sword against his forehead and sent the man to the floor with a shout of pain.

"Robin!"

Robin looked up at Much's shout to see them guard free, anxious that more would arrive.

"Let's go."

Robin turned his sword to a frozen Thomas and snatched the crown from his hands.

"I will be taking this I think."

Thomas had never been so frightened of a man a quarter of his age.

He stayed rooted to the spot saying nothing as he watched Robin race out towards the portcullis.

Robin kicked a struggling to stand Guisborne in the face for good measure as him and his men raced from the castle.

Vaisey pushed himself upright and put all his strength into a shout.

"_Guards_!"

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"I want him found Guisborne." Vaisey hissed at his lieutenant opposite him as they stood beside the carriage in the courtyard.

"I want him _dead_." The sheriff snapped, glaring daggers at Guisborne.

A muffled shout from inside the carriage caused both Vaisey and Guy to turn their eyes on the bound and gagged Thomas that they had thrown in the carriage.

"Do not disappoint me." Vaisey hissed, "I trust you know what will happen should you do it."

Guy nodded firmly, "Indeed."

Vaisey sneered and slammed the carriage door shut before turning to storm into the castle, feeling his sore forehead.

Guy adjusted his arm in its sling and shouted at the guards driving the carriage that held Thomas.

"Get him out of here!"

**THE OUTLAWS CAMP**

"What are we going to do with this then?" Alan gestured to the crown where it rested in its bag on top of the pile of money they had hidden in the camp.

The ale had been passed out shortly after their return to camp.

Much had been gleefully speaking about how brilliant it was that they were all alive and well.

"We keep it for when the king returns." Robin said firmly.

Everyone raised their glasses to clink them and John nodded his head.

"We are Robin Hood."

Robin didn't speak as everyone began to talk amongst themselves.

His eyes flitted across camp.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone except Much, that Robin and Marian hadn't spoken since they left Nottingham.

Robin stood with the rest of them in a circle near the fire, holding his mug of ale.

It was doing wonders to quell the anger at his wife that still stirred from their argument and that fact she had raced off to Hull.

She was sat on one of the bunks crossed legged a little way away.

He sighed to himself, he didn't want to dwell on it and fight anymore with her, he wanted to focus on the relief he had that she was back safe.

But he knew he couldn't forget the danger she had put herself and the baby in.

He put down his mug of ale abruptly and grabbed his boy and quiver, shoving the latter onto his back before walking over to his wife.

"Come on." He held out his hand.

She almost glared back, "Pardon?"

"Come with me." He stated and took her hand, pulling her gently to her feet but with firm intention.

"We need to talk."

**HELLO HELLO!  
>Thank you to everyone who will review!<strong>

**THE FINAL EPISODE ORDER IS UP ON MY PROFILE**

**EVERY ONE OF THEM HAS A LINK TO A TRAILER  
>(- except 'we said some things' - and be warned - some are better than others, but all accompany the plot well I think)<br>But please let me know what you think :D**

**ALSO: PLEASE let me know if you would like me to carry on this episode thingy and write a SEASON 4  
>I have plenty of Ideas, I was just wondering how many of you would read it :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin eventually stopped walking beneath a large oak tree. It was well on its way to losing its leaves in the cold weather, so the bare branches high above them were clear to see.

Beneath it, large rocks which had once been arranged so carefully, lay scattered by animals as they searched for what they could smell underneath.

The sight of the grave she had built made Marians stomach roll.

"Why have you brought me here?" She demanded.

Robin dropped her hand to walk to stand close to the trunk.

He dropped his bow and quiver and stared at her, his hands on his hips, and took a deep breath. "Together we are stronger… that's what I said here, when I told you that I had promised your father I would protect and look after you…"

"Do _not_ bring him into this." Marian's voice was low.

"When I proposed to you and you said yes…"

"A mistake I would not make a again now I know you are overprotective and rash." She snapped.

Robin scoffed and shook his head angrily, but his gaze showed her he was waiting with impatient expectance, _waiting_ for her to speak.

She shook her head and looked away, "I won't apologise."

"Why?" he demanded, "Because you know I am right… you should _not_ have put yourself in danger that way, or the baby… "

"I am not made of glass Robin." She snapped.

"_Our_ baby…."

"Stop it."

"He found you, _anything_ could have happened!" Robin threw his arms out in a wide gesture to the enormity of the risk she had put herself in.

"You should be thankful I left when I did."

"_Thankful_?"

"Yes! The crown is scented, that's why I washed it when we returned to camp; that's how he tracked me with dogs…"

"_Dogs_!"

"If you had left in the morning as you planned to he may well have found the camp… then what would we have done?" She demanded.

"_That_…" Robin snapped but found himself at loss for words. He clamped his mouth shut and took in a deep and angry breath through his teeth before turning his back on her, seething.

Marian was furious at him for turning away but he reeled back to face her.

"You could have taken someone with you!"

"What like you would have taken me?"

"We are a _team_ Marian."

"No we _aren't_." She snapped, "You can pretend we are, but there really isn't a _we_…"

"Everyone treats you as one of the gang…"

"Yes but you _don't_!" She screamed and some form of realisation seemed to dawn on Robins face as she continued to shout.

"I am your wife, all I wanted was for you, when we returned from the holy land, to hand me a dog tag and say welcome to the group… but you didn't… you fussed over me… made me out to be weak and womanly… something I am not…"

"_Fussed over you_?" Robin snapped, "You had been stabbed."

Marian's voice cracked through her shout, "I _still_ don't have a dog tag… to everyone else it doesn't matter as I am one of the gang but to _you_…"

She shook her head, "I'm just your wife."

Robin stared at her and her voice dropped from shouting but it was still raised.

"I _went_ because I was angry at you, for holding me at arm's length from the gang all the time, and because I knew that it would only get worse as I get more with child…" Her voice cracked, "and because I thought that that was what it was going to take to get you to just…"

Robin said nothing, his anger melting as she continued to speak, her eyes glistening with moisture.

"But all I did was prove you right… I shouldn't have even tried..." She sounded disgusted with herself and looked away.

"I…" Robin was at a loss for words.

"It doesn't excuse what I did, how I put _our baby in danger_ I just…" She swallowed and took a breath, still not looking at him. Her arms folded around herself, "I want to be a part of your gang."

"You are." He said firmly, "never doubt it."

"But how can I not?" she put her hand over the bare skin of her neck and chest which he could see.

He walked over to her and pulled a dog tag from his neck, and held it up between them.

She swallowed, "Really… you mean it?"

He nodded, "But a compromise first… I will not put you under house arrest at the camp when there is no need, if you promise to take it easy, not to _fight_ anyone, and not to run off by yourself to Hull for example…"

She sniffed, "When there is no need?"

"When we are only going to the villagers for drop offs, or to Nottingham town…."

She stared up at him, "Thank you."

He swallowed and handed her the dog tag. She took it in her palm and glanced down but then back up; and she saw the tears in his eyes.

Robin loathed himself for pushing her so far away from him, not from Robin, but from Robin Hood…

"I only wanted you to be safe." He whispered.

She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his forehead down upon hers.

"I know." She whispered, "and I did not mean what I said... about you fussing over me when we returned…"

There was silence for a few seconds before she broke it.  
>"Robin?" She whispered, "Djac told me when I got stabbed that I may never bear children… do you think…" Her voice broke.<p>

He hushed her gently.

"What if something happens?" She sniffed.

"We cannot think like that." He cupped her cheek, "we mustn't…"

"I'm frightened of what might happen." She whispered so quietly he barely heard it.

"My Marian, _frightened_?" He chuckled over the fright in his own eyes, "you aren't frightened of anything…" he wrapped her tighter in his arms, "and you shouldn't be now."

She nodded and pressed her lips to his.

He swallowed and both of them closed their eyes, "I love you so much."

She sniffed, "I love you to."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her back, clasped over the base of her spine as hers hooked around his neck, their lips upon each other's.

It was delicate and careful, as though he did not want to hurt her.

They pulled apart and she smiled up at him and swallowed.

"Together we _are_ stronger." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead and leant his back against hers.

"Now and forever my love."

**SO! Robin and Marian have reached a truce of some kind and are as in love as they were at the start of the episode.**

**THE FINAL EPISODE LIST IS ON MY PROFILE NOW **

**Every Episode except "we said some things" has a trailer beside it – if you have already viewed the "The Ties That Bind" clip – then I have updated it and added another bit of spice to intrigue you all hopefully! **

**So the next episode is up now on my profile (just the opening chapter obviously!)**

**CHECK IT OUT!**

**COMING NEXT: CROSS FIRE**

**(Trailer link for this is on my profile.)**


End file.
